Products such as commodes, wash bowels and bath tubs, due to frequent direct contact with the skin of humans or frequent close encounters with the skin, require sanitary properties, as well as an appealing external appearance. In order to satisfy these aforementioned requirements, products such as the aforementioned commode are made from ceramic products.
The reason for the aforementioned is because the surface of the ceramic products is glaze, i.e., coated using glass, and this glaze layer which is a fine layer of a glass substance formed from glaze does not absorb water and, in addition, possesses a smooth surface which is difficult to damage. Therefore, these ceramic products have sufficiently satisfied the demands regarding sanitation and an appealing external appearance.
However, recently, the requirements, from a sanitary perspective, have further increased with respect to tile and sanitary earthenware, in addition to the aforementioned products. In particular, in hospitals in which MRSA (methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus) is causing problems, the requirements from a sanitary perspective have further increased with respect to ceramic products such as the tile used for floors, walls of operating rooms, and the like, as well as commodes.
However, the conventional glaze does not inherently possess anti-bacterial and anti-fungal properties and consequently, does not possess the ability to kill bacterium and fungi adhering to the surfaces of the aforementioned ceramic products.